frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Juntos Por Siempre
"Juntos Por Siempre" "(When We're Together)" es una nueva canción perteneciente al mediometraje de animación de Disney de 2017, Olaf's Frozen Adventure. La canción comienza cuando Elsa y Anna explican a Olaf que si tienen una tradición, el es su tradición. Y ha estado presente todos los años conectandolas a pesar de estar separadas todos esos años de soledad. Elsa y Anna animan a Olaf haciéndolo sentir la calidez de la familia y poco a poco lo conducen a lo que será una gran celebración con todo el pueblo al rededor de un gran árbol de navidad creado por Elsa. La canción termina con todos juntos observando el hermoso árbol y Elsa afirmando que Arendelle tiene una nueva tradición, segundos antes del fin del filme. La canción fue revelada por primera vez en el trailer de lanzamiento del cortó. Se puede escuchar de fondo al final del trailer entre escenas, siendo la parte más clara cuando Elsa eleva a Olaf para colocar la estrella en el árbol. Forma parte de las cuatro canciones principales creadas para el corto mas sus versiones Reprise. Letra en Español Latino Elsa: Que especial poder recibir Regalos de gran perfección Anna: Pero el que aprecio mejor Ya tiene tiempo que llegó Elsa: Es algo que no cambiare La familia en que me formé. Anna: Y es que estando juntos Tengo justo lo que pedí Elsa: Y es que estando juntos Se logró el fin Anna: Celebrando comprendí Que en mi sueño hay luz Elsa: Y es que estando juntos Mi regalo eres tu... Ambas: Viajaría millas y millas Tras una estrella sin igual Yo tus pasos seguiré Siempre juntos celebrar. Elsa: Y es que estando juntos Anna: Juntos por siempre Elsa: Es la clave del amor Elsa: Y es que estando juntos Anna: Juntos por siempre Elsa: Puede ser.. mejor Anna: Ser mejor.. Ambas: Poco importa donde estar Si estas junto a mi.. Elsa: Y es que estando juntos Mi mejor lugar, aquí... Gente: Fa, la, la, la, la, fa, la, la, la Ambas: !Y es que estando juntos¡ Gente: Juntos por siempre Elsa: !Una fiesta siempre habrá¡ Gente: Fiesta siempre habrá Elsa: !Y es que estando juntos¡ Gente: Juntos por siempre Elsa: Todo brillará Gente: Brillará Elsa: No hace falta nada aquí.. Anna: No hace falta aquí.. Elsa: Si estás junto a mi... Anna: Si estás junto a mi... Elsa: Y es que estando juntos Ambas: Todo es diferente Ambas: Y es que estando juntos.. Olaf Elsa y Anna: Mi mejor.. lugar.. Al fin... Letra en Inglés thumb|260px Elsa: Sure, it's nice to open a gift That's tied up with a perfect bow Anna: But the greatest present of all Was given to me long ago Elsa: It's something I would never trade It's the family that we've made. Anna: Cause when we're together I have everything on my list Elsa: And when we're together I have all I wished Anna: All around the Christmas tree There'll be dreams coming true Elsa: But when we're together Then my favorite gift is you... Ambas: I would travel miles and miles And I would follow any star I'd go almost any place If it's any place you are. Elsa: Cause when we're together Anna: When we're together Elsa: I'll forever feel at home And when we're together Anna: When we're together Elsa: We'll be safe.. and warm Anna: And warm.. Ambas: Doesn't matter where we are If you're there with me.. Elsa: Cause when we're together That's my favorite place Ambas: To be Gente: Fa, la, la, la, la, fa, la, la, la Ambas: !Cause when we're together¡ Gente: When we're together Elsa: !It's a holiday every night¡ Gente: Every night Elsa: !And when we're together¡ Gente: When we're together Elsa: Then the season's bright Gente: The season's bright Elsa: I don't need the bells to ring.. Anna: I don't need the bells.. Elsa: I'll know when it's here... Anna: I'll know when it's here... Elsa: Cause when we're together Ambas: I could stay forever Ambas: And when we're together.. Olaf Elsa y Anna: It's my favorite time of year... Categoría:Olaf's Frozen Adventure Categoría:2017 Categoría:Canciones